


La Vita Nova

by Titti



Series: La Vita Nova [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario # 124. Harry gets arrested for soliciting in Hogsmeade. Snape has to pay his bail. (Sezstar) 125. Harry gets a sexually transmitted disease, (can be serious or not), Snape has to cure him. (Sezstar) 137. While going through a box of his parents things, Harry finds a contract where he was betrothed to Snape as an infant. (ProfSnapeFan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vita Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HP/SS Fuh-Q Fest

TITLE: La Vita Nova   
AUTHOR: Titti   
PAIRINGS: Harry/Severus  
RATING: NC-17   
SUMMARY: See challenges  
NOTE: Part of the HP/SS Fuh-Q Fest Scenario # 124. Harry gets arrested for soliciting in Hogsmeade. Snape has to pay his bail. (Sezstar) 125. Harry gets a sexually transmitted disease, (can be serious or not), Snape has to cure him. (Sezstar) 137. While going through a box of his parents things, Harry finds a contract where he was betrothed   
to Snape as an infant. (ProfSnapeFan)  
Published April 1, 2003

**Severus's POV**

It's early afternoon on July 31, 1998. Voldemort has been killed just a few months ago, and I am finally free of the mark. My freedom and that of the wizarding world has come with a heavy price. Many people have fallen on both sides. 

I don't cry over them. I know that death is a consequence of war. There are two I mourn in private. Albus, for all his manipulation and favouritism, was a man I had learned to care for. Lucius was my first lover and my best friend for so long, that even his arrogance couldn't dim the love I felt for him. 

As terrible it is to think about the dead, I fear the living more. I've dreaded this day for years. It's a secret that Albus and I have shared for close to two decades. Today, it will all come to light.

**Harry's POV**

Today is my birthday. I'm finally an adult. I wish I could have been a child. Voldemort is gone, but so are many of my friends. The only good thing that has happened recently is that I now live with Sirius and Remus.

For the first time in years, I didn't wait until the midnight for my birthday. There is no point, really. Hermione and Ron are both dead. Hagrid has been gone for two years. 

When I wake up, I reach the kitchen to be hugged by Sirius. Scotch eggs, toasts and tea are on the table, right next to a few boxes wrapped in colourful paper.

"Morning, sleepy boy. Eat up before it gets cold and disgusting. I'm sure now that you're an adult you can wait a little for your gifts." He's grinning like an idiot. God, I love him for acting childish.

Remus is standing with a mug of tea in his hand. He shakes his head and wears an amused smile. His eyes gently settle on Sirius and I can see the love he feels for my godfather. I wish I could have someone to love.

I finally smile at Sirius and sit down. "Thanks, Sirius. I'm sure I'll love anything you got me."

An owl arrives. Remus unties the message and scans it quickly. "Harry, it's for you. You have to go to Gringott's to pick up a package. It has no other explanation."

I shrug. I'm used to strange occurrences. "Do you want to come with me? We can go right after we open my presents."

* * *

We decide to go shopping before going to the bank. Sirius is still excited that he can walk freely in the wizarding world, so Remus and I humour him. Finally, it's almost time to eat and we decide to go to the bank before our meal.

I present the letter and I'm given a box. When I ask for an explanation, I am rudely informed that the bank only kept it safe.

We go to the Leaky Cauldron. I open the box while we wait for our food. The first thing I see is a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter, we are dead. We hope that you had a wonderful childhood. Hopeful, we were part of it, at least for a while._

_You will find inside this box a contract that was made just a few days ago. We have been informed that Voldemort is trying to kill us. We have made arrangements for a Secret Keeper. Hopefully, that will be enough to stop Him._

_However, since we can't be certain that we will be there for you, we are providing another means for your survival. Albus suggested that you'd be betrothed. After carefully considering all our options, we agreed with the Headmaster. We weren't sure whom to pick, but Albus assured us that he would find the best match for you. He will not tell us whom and we haven't pressured him. We understand that Dumbledore wants to maintain the secrecy for security reason. We also know that he knows many people and has knowledge surpassed by none. We trust him._

_We hope that we're making the right choice._

_Lovingly,_   
_Your parents_

"Did you know about this?" I ask them when I finish reading the letter aloud.

"No idea, Harry." Sirius looks hurt that my parents didn't trust him enough to let him know. 

"Maybe, you should unseal the contract," Remus suggests.

I carefully pick up the parchment. My parents - no Dumbledore - picked a wife for me. How appropriate! The man has directed my entire life, why not my marriage?

I look at the design of the sealing wax. It bears the Hogwarts design. The Headmaster would make sure that no one would know the contents of the contract. 

I open it with trepidation and unfold it. The thing is at least 6 feet long, full of codices and clauses. I scan through it, but I can't seem to find the name. "Who's the person? I can't find the name." Even I can hear the note of panic in my voice.

"Calm down, Harry." Remus puts a hand over mine and picks up the parchment. His eyes move quickly over it. Suddenly, he pales. Oh, shit! How bad is it if Remus Nothing-Fazes-Me Lupin blanches?

"Maybe we should discuss this at home," he finally suggests in that kind voice he usually uses to calm Sirius down. This can't be good.

"You're scaring the boy," Sirius tells him. "How bad can it be? Dumbledore wasn't evil."

Want to bet?, I think instantly. The man was a better Slytherin than most members of the House of the Snake. I dread to think what, or more accurately whom, he came up with.

"So, Remus, are you going to tell me who my wife is?" I try for a joking tone, but Remus isn't too impressed.

"It's not...not exactly a wo-woman." 

Sweet Gryffindor, he is stuttering! I'm doomed. However, I try to take things philosophically. I've tried both sexes and I have no real preference. I've learned that the wizarding world doesn't care about gender preference and it's unlikely that I'll ever take my lover to see my Muggle relatives. 

"It's okay, Remus," I say gently. "I don't mind being with a man."

"Yes, well, you see..."

"Oh, for Merlin's balls, just tell us," Sirius spurts out. I can't agree with him more.

"It's...it's Se-Severus."

Holy fuck, I'm doomed!

**Severus's POV**

He bursts into my house as if he owns the place. Well, he will, at least partly, when we go through with the marriage. I close my eyes and silently curse Albus for convincing me to sign that agreement. 

I hear his voice getting closer. I stay in my armchair, waiting for him. I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing how this is affecting me.

"Mr. Potter, I was expecting you. However, my house-elves would appreciate if you wouldn't run them over in your haste to see me." My sarcasm is a shield for my own insecurities and at the moment it comes really useful. 

"What's this?" He throws the parchment at me. It would have had a better flare if the scroll hadn't opened and rolled down my lap and spilled on the floor.

"If you have read it, you know what it is. I believe that even you possess a modicum of knowledge of the English language." I would pat myself on the back for having managed the insult if it weren't unbecoming. 

"I know what it says, but what does it means?"

I feel the air crackling with magic. I remember the power he unleashed when he killed Voldemort and I'm not ready to let him destroy my home simply because he is angry.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. Have some tea." I summon a cup.

He snorts and I look up. "Did Albus teach you that?" He points at the tea.

I sit back and curl my lip, as close as I ever come to a smile. "The man rubbed off on me. Albus managed to get me in the most dangerous situations. He also had the uncanny ability of making me do it voluntarily." I gesture to the other chair. "I'll tell you what you want to know if you promise not to destroy my house."

He sighs and sits down. "I'm not happy about this," he tells me. "And I can assure you that Sirius is even more upset than I am." I start to speak and he silences me. "He was there when I opened the scroll. I couldn't find the name." He laughs at himself. "Remus read it to us."

Sweet Lord! The boy can't seem to do anything without those two canines. I guess there is no real harm done. They would have learnt about the agreement anyway.

"I only have one question," he tells me gravely. "Do we have to get married?"

Well, at least he is using his head. "Yes, unless we want to lose our magical powers." He sighs again. "However, the contract doesn't determine how we will conduct our lives after the marriage, Mr. Potter."

He looks at me and frowns.

"Use your brain, boy," I snap. I know I'm being unreasonable. I had eighteen years to get used to this and I still haven't. He's only had a few hours. "The contract doesn't tell us that we need to live together or even that we need to have sex. We can go to the Ministry, register the marriage, keep our powers and go our separate ways."

He brightens up. "Well, being married to a Slytherin does have its advantage. You already found a way out. Let's go and get this over. After this, we don't have to see each other again." He grins at me and we are on our way to the Ministry.

* * *

**February 2000**

**Harry's POV**

Sirius is going to kill me. The same thought has run through my head for the past two hours. In my defence, there isn't much to do while sitting in a dirty cell in the Aurors detention centre at Hogsmeade.

I can't believe I was arrested. Me, the Saviour of the Wizarding world. I can just picture the first page of tomorrow's Daily Prophet: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived To Sell His Arse, arrested for soliciting. Sirius is going to kill me.

"Where is he?" I hear an angry voice ask. It's not Sirius, but I would recognise that voice anywhere. I curl up on the grimy bench. I wish I had my invisibility cloak with me.

"Right this way, Professor," the Auror answers politely. 

Snape stands in front of the cell and glares at me. I haven't felt so bad since my first potion class, however, I am a Gryffindor and I summon all my courage. "What are you doing here?"

"This is Auror Lawrence Higgs, a former Slytherin." I roll my eyes. I shouldn't be surprised. The man has taught any wizard under the age of thirty-seven. Snape ignores my expression. "You might remember his brother, Terrence, the Slytherin Seeker in your first year." He crosses his arms in front of his chest as the Auror opens the cell door. "Lawrence knows about our marriage and thought it wise to inform me before the Daily Prophet found you."

The Auror opens the cell door. My husband - what a scary thought - grabs my arm and pulls me outside. 

"Hey, watch it," I tell him.

Snape pulls me closer. "Keep your mouth shut, Mr. Potter, or I'll hex you," he hisses in my ear. I know he is serious and obey him.

"I hope we can keep this quiet, Mr. Higgs. We would repay any expenses that your department has incurred, of course," Snape tells the Auror.

"Naturally, Professor. Your name shouldn't be damaged by him," he spits the last word like it's an insult. Higgs stares at me like I'm the lowest form of life on earth. 

"My husband and I appreciate your discretion," Severus says diplomatically.

"I won't be able to do it again, Professor. This is not the first time and we've always closed an eye because of who he is and who you are. We can't ignore it any longer," he warns Snape. 

My former teacher turns and glares at me. I'm convinced that I would have had a better chance with Sirius. At least, my death would have been swift and painless.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll assure you that it won't happen again, Lawrence." 

"Before you go, theses are his things." Higgs hands him a bag.

Snape gives me my wand and my wedding band. I quickly look at his hand and he is wearing his.

"We'd better be going now." Snape nods at the Auror and practically drags me out.

"Where are we going?" I ask him after moments of silence.

"You're coming to Hogwarts with me."

**Severus's POV**

Seeing him was a shock. The last time I saw him was the day of our marriage. Considering the situation, he looked fine. Tonight, Potter looks tired and sick. 

I'm still trying to digest what I've learned. Before getting him out of that awful place, I had a long talk with Lawrence, not the little scene we performed for Potter's sake. My Slytherin told him how Potter had appeared at Hogsmeade about three months ago. At first, he used charms to hide his identity. Lately, he had been getting careless.

Lawrence confessed that they rarely go after prostitutes, but he arrested Potter to protect me. He felt that I should know what my husband was doing. But now that I know, what am I going to do with the boy?

I can't really call him a boy any longer. I wish I could. I could ground him or give him detention. Instead, I have to figure out what happened to him and where his godfather is. 

I shake my thoughts away and focus on the present. It's easier to deal with the practical aspects of life. "Take a shower. You smell," I tell him as soon as we get into my rooms.

"You know, I can make our lives easier by leaving."

I snort. "Nice try, Mr. Potter, but you're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

He looks resigned. He moves into the bathroom and soon I hear the water run. I rummage through my closet to find clothes that will fit him. I doubt he sleeps in a nightgown. I find a pair of never used pyjamas and bring it into the bathroom. 

He comes out of the shower as I enter the room. He covers himself quickly, but I saw enough to know that he is undernourished. "Wear this. I think you should eat something light and go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Thanks." He grabs the clothes. "You don't have to do this."

"Where would you go?" I ask impatiently.

He shrugs. "I'll find something. I always do." 

I want to beat his indifference out of him. "You're still my responsibility and I won't let _my_ husband sleep on a sidewalk." I walk out and try to calm my nerves. 

He comes out after a few minutes. My pyjamas are big on him and he looks even more like a child. He stands, looking at his feet. It's most annoying. "You may want to sit. You're not a horse and you shouldn't be eating standing up."

"If you dropped the sarcasm, I could actually stand being in the same room as you," he answers.

"You don't have to like me. You have to eat so we can get some sleep. It's three in the morning and I'd like to rest before _I_ have to work." I know that I won't help him by snapping at him, but I am tired and bailing out my husband was not in my plans for the night.

He looks at me with his big green eyes and for the first time tonight, I see some remorse. "Sorry, I know you do a lot here." These are his only words as he sits down and eats some soup.

Soon, he is asleep. I put in enough sleeping potion that I won't have to worry about him until tomorrow afternoon. I carry him to bed, before sending an owl to Lupin. I'd rather contact him, than Black.

* * *

My morning classes went relatively well: no explosions and no melted cauldrons. I eat a quick meal in the Great Hall and go back to my chambers. My owl is waiting in front of my door. I take the message and he flies to his cage as I open the door.

The message is from Lupin. He briefly tells me that they cannot contact Potter for me since they don't know his whereabouts. They are trying to locate him through unofficial channels, but are reluctant to use any official means because of the publicity. 

I sigh. They seem to know even less than I do. I guess I'll have to wait for the boy to wake up and explain this craziness to me. I check on him, but he is fast asleep. I must have miscalculated the dosage. He probably weighs even less than I assumed.

I return after tea and he is still in bed. I start correcting assignments. He gets up about an hour later.

"Hi." He smiles at me. I wonder why. "I feel so good. I haven't slept like this in weeks."

"You did sleep close to sixteen hours," I say off-hand. I don't mention the potion.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I'll leave now."

I throw the quill on the table and stare at him. "Where exactly do you plan to go? You don't seem to have a home at the moment, but instead you sleep in the rooms paid for by your 'clients'." I get up and move closer to him. "What in Merlin's name is going on, Potter?"

He blinks a few times and I pray that he won't start crying. He finally stares directly at me. "It has nothing to do with you. It's personal."

"Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you are my husband. What you do reflects on me." I try to remain calm, but as always he seems to push me to the edge.

"Right!" He scoffs. "That's all you care about: your name. I'm just ancillary to the rest."

I push him against a wall. Our faces are so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He's panting. I can feel his heartbeat speed up and I know he's scared. This doesn't stop me in the least. "You listen to me, Mr. Potter. You are important to me because you are my husband. I accepted that responsibility long ago and I will do what I must to take care of you. Would I be interested in your well being if it weren't for our marriage? Probably not. But I have spent seven years looking after you, and I continued my role as a spy just to keep you safe. Don't presume to know what is important to me."

He lowers his eyes. "I'm sorry," he finally whispers. 

I release him and he sags against the wall. "Let's feed you first and then you will tell me what happened." I resist the urge to pick him up and shelter him. I haven't seen him so fragile even when he was battling Voldemort. I'm going to kill whoever caused this.

**Harry's POV**

I sit next to him as the food appears. He hands me a mug with soup. I didn't think I was hungry, but soon I'm done and a plate with chicken and roasted potatoes appears on the coffee table. I devour everything. 

When the Yorkshire pudding appears, I smile at him. "I didn't know they started serving this on the week-days."

"It is your favourite, is it not?" He doesn't smile. He just stares at me.

It takes me a while to understand, but I finally do. He asked the house-elves to make it especially for me. "Yes, it is. I'm surprised you know."

"I paid close attention to you. You should know that." It amazes me how his cold tone can make me feel warm inside.

"Will you tell me why Dumbledore chose you?"

"If you tell me why I had to bail you out," he deadpans.

"All right." I gulp down the last piece of pudding and sit back on the couch. "What do you want to know?" I do owe him an explanation and I'd rather get over it quickly.

"Everything. Anything you're comfortable sharing at this moment." I shiver at the softness of his voice. "Are you cold?" He doesn't wait for an answer, but summons an Afghan and covers me.

For a moment, I wish that he could just take me into his arms and tell me that everything will be all right. But I'm not a child. I'm a man now and I have to learn to deal with life on my own. He must agree because he sits back and just looks at me.

"You know, when Hagrid took me to Gringott's the first time. I thought all my problems were solved. There were heaps of coins in my vault. I guess a child prospective is skewed." Thankfully, he doesn't say anything, but just listens to me.

"Between seven years of school tuition, books, robes, and the other necessities, my funds have decreased rapidly. Then, Sirius and I bought the house. We each put half of the money. Now, I don't have much left. When I left the house, I went to Diagon Alley. I stayed a few hours, but everyone would stare at me, they asked for autograph. I felt claustrophobic." 

I pick the teacup from the coffee table and sip slowly. I need the time to sort my thoughts. "I was too scared to go the Knockturn Alley. I decided to go to Hogsmeade. This time I put charms to disguise my looks and my scar. I was just standing outside the Three Broomstick, when this man approached me. He asked me if I had a room."

I laugh at the memory. How could I have been so nave? "I had no idea what he meant and I answered honestly. He told me that he would pay for a room at the inn and pay for my services. I was so numb that I simply agreed. After that, I realised that I could survive being a prostitute. It gave me a room, sometimes a meal and money."

I stared at my hands during my retelling, but now I raise my eyes. He looks...I'm not sure. Angry? Worried? I can't be certain. Even after having fought next to him, I can't say that I know what he is thinking. He's probably well aware that I'm giving him the digested version. Things are not so simple as I have recounted them, but this is as much as I'm willing to share at the moment.

"Why did you leave your home?" He prods me when I don't say anything else.

"That afternoon, I was supposed to be at Seamus's, but Gi- his girlfriend came over and I decided to go back home. When I got there, Remus and Sirius were talking in the kitchen. Sirius said-" I stop. I know what I heard, but it's so difficult to say the words out loud. It makes it more real somehow. Snape just stares at me. I wish he would say something to save me from what I have to say. I don't hope, though. He's never been a kind person. "Sirius said that he couldn't stand me anymore and he didn't want me around. I apparated away and never went back." I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Mr. Potter, you know my feelings toward Black. However, even I can recognise that he cares for you. I assume that this is another example of your godfather's inability to think before talking."

He cuts me off before I have a chance to defend myself. "Even if what you heard were true, why didn't you go somewhere else? I would think that the Weasleys would love to have you at the Burrow."

I laugh. "Shows how much you know. They came to the house about six months ago. Only Bill was missing. They told me that Arthur was looking through the registry and saw our names. They accused me of betraying them by keeping our marriage a secret. This didn't say that they assumed that I would marry Ginny, but that was obvious. They never asked me to explain. They simply told me that they never want to see me again." I look up at him. "By the way, how did the Auror know that we were married?"

**Severus's POV**

I almost laugh at his question. He really has no idea about our ways. I get up and search for a parchment. I return and show him. He looks at it and stares at me with a frown. "What is this?"

"That is every gift I have ever given to any Slytherin that has gotten married. Every month, I check the Ministry registry to see if any Slytherins were married during that time and I send a gift." I hand him another list. "This is the list of the wedding gifts we received. I need these lists to know what I gave to whom and what I received. Future gifts are based on those lists and on the relationship I have with that person. It avoids insulting people."

"God, Slytherins are really strange," he comments. Of course, the boy is still an idiotic Gryffindor raised by Muggles.

"We aren't strange. We are like an extended family. We might hate each other, but we take care of our own. Do you know we even collected money for the families that lost everything during the war? In the end, none of the Slytherins suffered from the war, at least financially." Naturally, we're still counting our dead, but that's not something that I'd share with a Gryffindor, even if he is my husband.

"Maybe I should have allowed the Hat to put me in Slytherin," he says to himself. Having heard the story from Albus, I silently agree. It would have been so much easier to keep track of him.

"So, what did we get for our wedding?" I scowl. I don't like this flip-flopping of emotions. I know he only told me part of the truth, but pushing him won't get me the full story. Instead, I can only hope to keep him here until he is ready.

"You have the list," I quip back. "You can try reading it. However, if you wish, I'll ask Minerva if I can take some time on Saturday and we can visit my house. Everything is still there."

"Well, no need, really. They are yours. They probably hate me anyway."

"Slytherins wouldn't be so crude. Some of the gifts are obviously for you." His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. 

"That was nice of them."

I shake my head. This discussion has become so surreal. He will do anything not to talk about the real issues, but I persist. "Why didn't you come to me if you needed money?"

He looks genuinely surprised. "I didn't think..."

"Oh, yes, the Gryffindor motto." I sigh.

"It's not like you're the most approachable person, you know?" He sounds like the whiny teenager he is. My husband is only nineteen. I must have been insane to accept that agreement.

"I never said I was, but you are my husband, ergo my responsibility."

"You say it like I'm a child," he says angrily.

"If you insist on acting like one, then you shall be treated like one," I snap back. I regret the words the moment they come out. He is young and he has already faced so much, Voldemort notwithstanding. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said that. You have proven your maturity in the past. However, you are still nineteen and you shouldn't encumber yourself with all of these responsibilities. You may come to me anytime you need help." This is the most honest I have been in years and I'm glad. I can see the happiness in his eyes. It's subdued and wary, but it's there.

"Thank you," he says softly and I nod to him. I keep looking at him and he yawns. "Sorry, I guess I really need sleep."

"When is the last time you slept a full eight hours in a bed?" I ask suspiciously.

"Before leaving the house." He stares at his empty teacup.

"Off to bed, then. You need your strength back. We can speak some other time."

He gets up and walks toward the bedroom. He's almost at the door when he turns. "Why? Why did you accept? Why did Dumbledore pick you?"

I sigh. He will not like my answer, but I owe him the truth. "Albus knew that there was a traitor among your parents' friends. He couldn't risk picking one of them. He wanted someone older who could look after you if your parents died. He also wanted to insure my loyalties. If you look at the agreement, one of my obligations was to protect you until you became a licensed wizard. With one agreement, Albus obtained a protector for you and made sure that I would never return to Voldemort, without violating the agreement and losing my power."

"That's why he always trusted you implicitly," he observes.

"Yes. Albus didn't trust unconditionally. Your father and his friends were the exception, at least when they were young."

"Is this why you didn't like them?"

"Oh, no! That's too long a topic. Get some sleep, Potter. We'll discuss it another time."

* * *

**March 2000**

**Harry's POV**

I've been here for three weeks. I'm shocked that he hasn't thrown me out. Instead, Snape has been very courteous, although his sarcasm is forever present. 

The students were another surprise. The Gryffindors who knew me are okay with my presence in the school, but the others seem really wary of me. Surprisingly, the Slytherins are the ones who respect me the most, even if for years they thought of me as the epitome of Gryffindor. They think it's perfectly natural to ask me for advice now that I'm married to the Head of their House. I must say it's a strange feeling, but it's nice to know that I can help them. In the end, they are still kids. 

"Are you ready, Mr. Potter?" His voice brings me back to the present. 

"Yes, Professor." After three weeks spent together and notwithstanding the fact that we're married, he still uses my last name and I use his title.

We walk outside and apparate to his house. He had suggested a portkey, but after seeing me pale, he revised his idea.

Soon I'm sitting on the floor, going through our wedding gifts. He sits on the couch and smiles at me indulgently. I have never seen so many fine things at once. We have received crystals and silver. Don't know what use we would have for them, though. Snape has already enough possessions and it's not like I know anyone that would appreciate such things.

Next, there is a pile of magical items we were given. I don't know what some of them are, but my husband patiently explains each object and its use. There is a box full of potions phials and books. 

"I'd rather you not touch that box." I laugh. He sounds like a toddler who thinks someone is trying to steal his favourite toy.

"Don't worry. It's safe to say that my interest in potions stopped the day I passed my NEWTs." He shakes his head. He looks hurt or disappointed. I'm not sure. I'll have to find out. He's done so much for me, I'd like to do something to show my gratitude.

The next pile of gifts is made up of things given with me in mind: Quidditch books, equipment and even a one of a kind broomstick. 

"Merlin, this is...Can I have it?"

Snape laughs. It's so strange to see him without a scowl in his face. "Of course, you can have it, you silly boy. Do you think I saved it for me?"

"Slytherins really give the best gifts." I think for a moment. "Do people in the other houses go through the registry as well? None of the Gryffindors sent us anything."

He slips on the floor, next to me. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask your godfather."

I know what he's trying to do. He's told me a few times that I should try to speak to Sirius. Snape thinks it was a misunderstanding, but I know what I heard. I shake my head. "No, that's okay. I don't really need to know."

"We'll ask Minerva when we go back. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you." I wish I didn't sound so needy.

I finally look at the last gift. I uncover it and it's a portrait. It's me, standing over Voldemort's body. The painting is so accurate that I shiver. "The person who gave us this was there." The words are out of my mouth as soon as they form in my mind.

"Probably. Does it matter?" He looks at me, as if I'm being tested.

I sigh. "No, I guess not." He looks happier and the realisation dawns on me. "You really care about these people."

"They were my friends. I fought with Albus because it was the right thing to do, but I still care for the ones who died and the ones who survived." His eyes are pitch black at the moment. 

"Do you blame yourself? They died because of what we did," I ask him.

"No, we did what we had to. Death is part of war." It sounds so philosophical, but it's not so easy.

"I blame myself," I confess.

"For killing Death Eaters?" He frowns "You had no choice."

"No, for the ones I didn't save. They were counting on me to keep them safe. Ron, Hermione and the others shouldn't have died."

"That's ridiculous, Mr. Potter," he snaps at me. His soft tone is gone and he sounds annoyed. "Regardless what people have told you, you are not God. You have no power over life and death. You killed Voldemort and that was your job, although even that is questionable. You're but one man. The sooner you realise this, the happier you will be."

The snappish tone is more helpful that the gentle words Remus used or the joking tone Sirius always hid behind. "I'm starting to see this."

"Yes, well, if someone had told you sooner, you wouldn't be in this situation." He sighs. "It's really my fault. I should have fought Albus when he decided to place this burden on you. You were my responsibility, still are." He shakes his head. "And speaking of responsibilities, it's time I clothe you properly. You can't keep borrowing my things."

Within a few minutes, we are inside Madam Malkin's. She measures and uhms and ahms, while Snape stands, looking at us.

"What do you need, Mr. Potter?" she finally asks me.

"Everyday robes, dress robes, trousers and shirts, as well as socks and underwear," Snape answers for me.

Madam Malkin looks at me and I nod.

"Black?" This time, she looks at my husband.

He shakes his head. "No, he's too young to be completely clad in black." I snort, but he ignores me. "Dark blues and greens for the robes. Trousers in black and navy, shirts in lighter colours. We'll come back for his summer clothes and pick something more colourful."

"Are you done?" I ask annoyed. It's not that I don't like his choices, but how dare he decide for me? And how dare he assume that I'll come back with him in the summer? That's almost four months away.

Before he can answer me, we hear the bell ring. We turn to look at the newcomer. I groan at the sight of blond hair. Snape smiles. "Hello, Draco. How are you?"

"Severus, it's so good to see you." He turns and gives me a disdainful look. "You, too, Potter."

Right! He looks like he's ready to throw up. Of course, he wouldn't want to disrespect Snape. "Yes, Malfoy. Always a pleasure." I always have the same instinctual reaction to his presence: I want to kill him. Now, my instinct is coupled with the fact that he seems so comfortable in Snape's presence. I am not even on a first name basis with my husband.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's always a pleasure to see you," Madam Malkin greets him cheerful. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm not here for me. My wife and her sister need new robes. They should be here shortly," he replies politely.

"Oh, yes, I've heard the news. Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy."

I have no idea what she is taking about, but Snape obviously does. "How is the pregnancy progressing?" I hear the concern in his voice and I feel a pang of jealousy. He always favoured Malfoy.

Draco laughs, ignoring the bell. "Pansy is fine. I, on the other, am feeling the effect of her mood swings."

"I don't have mood swings. You're just too spoiled to consider someone else's needs before yours," Pansy says as she walks inside. She kisses Malfoy affectionately and greets Snape.

I leave the counter full of pullovers that Madam Malkin has brought out from my inspection and walk to my husband's side.

"Hello, Harry." She smiles at me and I almost faint. The woman hated me for seven years and she is acting like we're close friends.

"It's a pleasure to see you, too," I answer, still in shock. I guess surprises make me more polite than I usually am.

The bell rings again and a new couple comes in. The woman is obviously Pansy's sister: same face, same hair, and same arrogant elegance. I pale when I see the man accompanying her.

Snape puts a hand on the small of my back. I'm glad for the support. "Harry-" I smile at the word. It's the first time that he has ever used my first name. "-I'd like you to meet Violet Higgs. She's Pansy's sister. You know her husband, Lawrence."

I find the strength to greet them and shake their hands. The Auror glares at me, but he doesn't say anything more than a simple 'hello'.

Snape steps back. He probably senses that I'm back in control. "When are you due?" he asks. I don't know if he really cares or he wants to change the subject.

"I'm due in June, Pansy in July." Violet's voice is full of joy. Her husband smiles at her. He pulls her closer and rubs her stomach.

"We found out the sex of the baby today," Pansy adds excitedly. "We're going to have a boy." Malfoy looks proud.

Violet laughs. "They'll soon find out what a pain a boy is. After two boys, I'm happy this is a girl. Now, we can stop."

"I'm stopping at one. We have the heir. It's enough."

"How very Malfoy of you, Pansy," Snape remarks. If I had said it, it would have been an insult, but from him, it's just a statement.

"There is something we would like to ask you." Pansy's timidity makes me curious. She looks at Draco and he nods at her.

"I know you're Draco's godfather, but we would like for you to be the baby's godfather as well."

Snape looks at Draco. "Is this what you want?" I feel that there is more to the question, but I have no idea what it is. I wish someone had told me about wizarding traditions. I'm so out of my depth.

"Yes, Severus. I want you to witness the naming ceremony."

"Then, we accept." My head snaps up. Did he say 'we'? "Did you say 'we'? What do I have to do with this?"

"In our world, it is custom that if the witness is married, his or her spouse will act as a second witness." I hate his lecturing tone. It makes me feel like an idiot, and that makes me angry.

"In my world, it is custom that one partner consults the other before making a decision," I snap back.

"Of course, we all know how valuable your time and services are," Higgs spits out. "You couldn't possibly find the time for something as important as a naming ceremony."

"That's fine, Lawrence." Malfoy surprisingly is the one coming to my aid, not before raising a questioning eyebrow to his brother-in-law. "Potter and I have never been best of friends. He might not want to be my son's godfather."

"What exactly does it entail?" I ask wearily. Everyone stared at me in shock, even Madam Malkin who is unsuccessfully pretending not to eavesdrop. "Well, the last time I went to one, it was mine and I don't exactly remember it," I say in my defence.

"I can't believe that mutt never told you. I'll explain when we get back." Snape still doesn't miss the opportunity to insult Sirius, but this time I agree with him. "Draco, I will let you know in a few days, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Severus. It's only right that he understands before accepting." When did Malfoy become so reasonable? I'm glad that he is, though. He is very important to Snape.

"And he will accept. Harry is becoming a Slytherin," Pansy says jovially. "I heard that you're training the Slytherin Quidditch team. Our baby cousin was so excited that Harry Potter was helping them that he wrote immediately home."

"Only for the past ten days." Snape raises an eyebrow, then sudden understanding appears in his face. "Please, don't do anything to them. Please. They were just upset that I helped the Slytherins and not the Gryffindors." 

The past few days, I've been receiving howlers calling me a traitor, telling me that I betrayed my House. I've just shrugged them off, but my husband isn't the forgiving type.

"Why should I not? They are students and they are insulting _my_ husband."

I roll my eyes. Yes, of course, they are insulting something that belongs to him. The fact that he gets to punish Gryffindors has nothing to do with it. "Fine, just promise that you won't kill them."

"I'd never kill a student. You're still alive, are you not?" he tells me with a smirk.

"Why help the Slytherins and not the Gryffindorks?" Malfoy asks with an amused smile.

I shrug. "The Slytherins are the only ones who are comfortable around me."

"As much as I'm enjoying listening to the two of you blabbering on, I have things to do," Snape interrupts us. I think he can feel my discomfort. "Do you need anything else?" he asks me.

I shake my head. He has already picked out enough to clothe me for a few years. "No, that's more than enough."

"Very well. Let me take care of this and we'll go." That's Snape's way to say that he'll pay since I don't have a knut on me.

Draco watches Snape move away. "Are you going to hurt him?" he asks. I shiver. His tone reminds me of Lucius.

"No, I won't." Higgs clears his throat. "I've learned my lesson." I focus on the Auror and he nods imperceptibly.

Draco extends a hand. "Welcome to the family, then."

I have a strange sense of deja vu, but this time, I take his hand. "Thank you."

"Enough of that, time to go. We might actually have time to get you ice cream, if we hurry." I roll my eyes. However, I'm saddened by the knowledge that he still thinks of me as a child.

We move quickly through the stores, accomplishing everything he had set out to do. We do find the time to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I'm delighted when I learn of his passion for ice cream. Suddenly, it's fine if he blames me for wasting time, indulging childish craving - his words, not mine. He probably would never indulge his passion if I weren't there.

When we get back to his rooms, I'm so tired that I go straight to bed.

I wake up in the middle of the night. I don't remember the nightmare that plagued me tonight, but they usually involve Voldemort and the people who died. My mouth is dry. I get up and go to the living room for a glass of water.

I use only the light from my wand and the room is full of shadows. I jump when I see something, but then I realise that the shadow on the couch is none other than Snape. He must have fallen asleep while correcting assignment.

I move closer and shake him. "You fell asleep on the couch," I murmur when he opens his eyes.

He blinks a few times and then scowls. "Where else would I sleep? I have but one bed and you've been using it for weeks."

My jaw drops. He has... "You've been sleeping here? All this time? I thought..."

He sits and glares at me. "What exactly did you think? I'm a professor in this school, not a guest at a four star hotel. I get one living room, one bedroom, a bathroom, an office, and a classroom."

"Couldn't you ask for another room?" Now, I'm upset. Why does he always treat me like I'm an idiot? Because I tend to act like one, my mind supplies.

"Pray, do tell me how I would explain the reason for separate chambers for my husband." He shakes his head. "Just go to sleep, Potter. I have classes in the morning."

"I can't believe that you slept on that thing. It's short, hard and uncomfortable."

"And what would you suggest?" He looks at me with his amused smile as if he is expecting my head to explode from thinking too hard.

"The bed is huge. You can sleep with me..." That's not exactly what I meant to say. "I mean it's not like we have to worry about my virtue." Great going, Harry. Just remind him that you were whoring on the streets. "I mean I know I'm safe with you."

"All right, Potter. I think you'd better quit now. I wouldn't mind sleeping in a bed, unless...unless it makes you uncomfortable." He almost sounds shy. God, how did we get to this point?

"No, of course not. You're my husband, right?" That sounds so lame, not the witty joke I was striving for. 

"All right, then," he says noncommittally. I wish I knew what he's thinking, but he is a closed book.

We go to bed, each careful not to touch the other. Suddenly, the bed feels really small. I can feel the warmth that he emanates. My throat is dry and I remember that I never did get the glass of water. Too late now.

I wake up again around dawn. I feel his body pressed against mine. His arm is possessively wrapped around me. I should be disgusted - this is Snape, after all - but I feel loved in his arms. Of course, he's asleep and doesn't know what he's doing, but I'll take what I can get.

* * *

**April 2000**

**Severus's POV**

I look at him from the blenchers. He's flying with my Slytherins. It's become a weekly occurrence. He seems to have adopted them or maybe they have adopted him. He seems to crave affection much more than he did when he was a student.

They will be flying for another fifteen minutes at least. I go back to our rooms - sometime during the past month 'my' has become 'our' - and prepare for our visitors. I hope I'm doing the right thing, but after close to two months, it's time that he faces his godfather.

When the knock on the door arrives, I jump. I know I invited Black and Lupin, but the idea of having them voluntarily in my rooms makes me violently ill.

I open the door and they are there. Damn, for a moment I had hoped that they would change their minds.

"Are you going to let us in or should we just leave?" Black is annoying as always.

I remind myself why I'm doing this and swallow my sarcastic remark. "Come in."

They both look at me like I've grown a second head. I guess they expected me to hex them, which I'm tempted to do. 

I let them in and wait until they are sitting. "This is about Potter," I say, hoping that we can behave civilly.

"As I told you, we will contact him as soon as we can," Lupin says in his gentle tone. Black shots him a dirty look, but the werewolf ignores him.

"Lupin, it has been two months since I contacted you. Have you even tried to find the boy?" I'm curious to see if there is any truth in what Harry has told me.

"Of course, we have." Black is so loud that the students in the Gryffindor tower have probably heard him. "We contacted all our Auror friends, people at the ministry. We couldn't very well put an advert in the Daily Prophet. I don't think he would appreciate the notoriety. However, we couldn't find him anywhere," he finishes dejectedly.

"Why did he leave?" I keep my eyes on Black.

He shakes his head. "We have no idea." I know he is telling the truth. In pain, hate or anger, Black is always honest with his emotions. He would have never survived as a spy.

"If there is anything you could do..." Lupin trails off.

I hear the students running in the corridor outside. Quidditch practice must be over. I barely have the time to say: 'There might be', that Potter walks in.

"That was brilliant. You should have seen-" He freezes when he sees Black and Lupin sitting on our couch. "What are they doing here?"

His voice is cold, but I can feel his anger grow. "Potter, calm down."

He turns and looks at me. I glare back. It's a battle of wills and I can't let him win. He is too powerful and his magic needs to be kept in check. I wonder if Albus knew about this when he picked me as Potter's husband.

"Sorry, I'm all right, now." He sounds normal again, but I can see the tension. He never looks at our guests, but keeps his eyes on me. "What are they doing here?" he repeats calmly. 

"You should talk to them. You're nineteen years old. Soon, you'll get bored of Hogwarts and you'll want to leave. I want you to have someone out there on whom you may rely." I feel Black's glare on me, but I ignore it for the moment.

"I see." Potter turns and moves toward our bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask, getting up from my chair.

"I'm leaving. That's what you want, is it not?" He is furious. His hands are closed in tight fists. 

I move closer and take his left hand in mine. I open his fist and twist his wedding band. "I don't want you to leave. I told you that you are always welcomed here. However, I don't want you to feel forced to stay here and Black is still part of your family."

I can see him weighing my words and my mind goes back to a discussion we had not too long ago.

* * *

"Why is so important to Draco that you become the baby's godfather?"

I thought he was making fun of me, but in his face, I only found curiosity. "You truly don't know, do you?"

He shook his head.

"At the naming ceremony, the godfather or godfathers, as the case might be, infuse part of their powers into the child. There are old legends that say that in the ceremony a part of their being, their soul you might call, is also passed on. There is no proof of this, however."

He looked at me pensively. "I think it's true," he finally said. "I mean you're Draco's godfather and he is remarkably like you. He likes potions like you. Sometimes, he acts more like you than his father. Do I act like Sirius?"

I started laughing, but the pained look on his face stopped me. "Sometimes," I replied. "This doesn't mean that you are like him, however."

He seemed to accept my words, then he looked outraged. "Wait! This mean that part of me, of my powers is going into a Malfoy." 

"We haven't accepted yet and I won't unless you feel comfortable with saying yes. I want you to understand that Draco is not doing us a favour by asking us; we are honouring him by accepting. He wants you as a godfather just as much as he wants me, because you are the most powerful wizard alive."

* * *

It took him two days to think it over and a discussion with Draco before he accepted. I suspect that hexes and fists were part of that discussion, but they seem to be on friendly terms now.

"He doesn't want me," Potter's whispered words bring me back to the present.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, sit down, Potter." He obeys my tone, but he is pouting. I finally turn to the canine couple and address them for the first time since Potter has arrived. "Potter seems to be under the impression that you don't want him around and that's why he left. Either of you has any idea where he got that from?"

They look like two First Years at their arrival at Hogwarts: completely lost. Black recovers quicker. "Look, I don't know what you've been telling him, but we love Harry."

I roll my eyes. Of course, in his mind, it is my fault. 

"Stop accusing Severus." I stare at Potter. When did I become Severus? Until this morning, I was Snape or Professor. He, however, ignores me in favour of Black. "I heard you tell Remus that you couldn't stand to have me around." 

"Harry, I never... I would never say that." Black sounds shocked at the mere suggestion that he would reject his godson.

"How can you lie? I heard you with my own ears." Potter holds strong to his position. Oh, the joy of Gryffindor righteousness.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." We all turn to stare at Lupin. He looks pained. "You did hear that, but it's not what you think. I remember the conversation now. Sirius was saying that he couldn't stand to see you so unhappy, always mopping around. You probably didn't stay around long enough to hear everything he said."

"You left for that? You never bothered to learn the truth? You decided that living on the streets was better than facing your godfather? How stupid can you be, Potter? Truly, you thought that debasing yourself was more honourable than thinking things through." I'm ready to kill the brat. 

**Harry's POV**

I think Severus is going to kill me. Sirius jumps from the couch and looks like he's ready to help. I won't let them treat me like a child. I use all my training and hide all my emotions.

"There was no way for me to know what he meant. I'm not a mind reader. I did what I thought was best at the moment," I say coldly. Snape has trained me well.

"What exactly does he mean by debasing yourself?" Sirius hisses at me.

I search for my husband with my eyes. Severus has moved to the fireplace and has his back turned toward us. He probably thinks that I'm a spoilt child. How many times has he told me that I'm a silly child, throwing tantrums? How can I explain to him what I went through? 

"I...I did something stupid after I left-"

"It doesn't matter what he did." Severus interrupts me. He finally turns and looks at me. "What else happened that day? Even you are not so stupid to flee after listening to one sentence."

His eyes burn into me and I wish I could become invisible. However, I try to stay strong. At least, he is giving me a chance. It's probably more than Sirius would do if he knew. "I told you I went to Seamus's." He nods me to continue. "His girlfriend is Ginny."

One name, but it means so much. Severus seems to understand. His eyes soften. "What happened, Harry?"

He called me by my first name. I fight back the tears. Please, oh please, don't let him be nice to me. I don't think I can stay strong if he does. I close my eyes and try to melt into my chair.

"Potter, closing your eyes doesn't make you invisible," Snape tells me sarcastically. 

I open my eyes and he's looking at me amused. I laugh. God, he is such a pain in the arse, but he keeps me on my toes. "You're such an idiot sometime," I answer back.

"Well, things must be improving. I was certain that you considered me an idiot all the times." He moves closer and pulls a chair close to mine. He gets comfortable, his eyes never leaving me.

"I went to see Seamus. He told me he was dating someone new." Merlin, it hurts just talking about. The scene is so vivid in my head.

* * *

"You really should leave now, Harry." Seamus was jittery, but I never thought there was anything wrong. Seamus could never stand still.

"Don't worry. I won't interfere with your shagging. I just want to meet her." He was one of the few people from school with whom I still had a friendship.

"Well, you see, you know her and..." He never finished the sentence, because Ginny arrived through the floo system.

"What is he doing here?" I never heard so much hate in her voice.

"Ginny, Love, Harry was just going. Weren't you?" The Cruciatus didn't hurt as much as Seamus's words.

"I was. Ginny, look, I'm sorry, but I had to marry Snape." I wanted to savage our friendship.

"I don't care what you had to do. You practically told me that you were going to marry me, but then you cut me off without a reason. You could have broken up with me. It would have hurt, but at least I would have known. But you were too coward to talk to me. Do you still expect me to trust you?" She sneered. "Is this how you got Ron killed? First you got him to trust you and then you left him alone to die."

I gasped. Her words felt like a punch to my stomach. "God, Ginny, how can you say that? Ron was like a brother. I did everything to protect him. I tried to convince him to stay behind, but he wouldn't listen."

She snorted. "Right, as if I believe a word you say. Stay away from Seamus, my entire family and me. I never want to see you again."

"I'm sorry, but you better leave, Harry," Seamus said softly.

I apparated without saying 'goodbye'. When I reached home, Remus and Sirius were arguing in the kitchen. I thought about leaving again. I didn't want to invade their privacy, but I needed to talk to someone loved me.

Then Sirius's voice cut through me like a poisoned blade. "Harry is being unreasonable. I can't stand him -"

I apparated away, without waiting to hear more. I went to Diagon Alley. That was when it hit me. The Weasleys didn't want me. Sirius didn't want me. Albus was dead. So was Hagrid. I had lost Hermione and Ron. I started crying. I didn't know what to do, whom to turn to. People started to recognise my scar and I felt I was being smothered. 

I apparated to Hogsmeade. I used a charm to disguise my appearance. When the guy found me, I had shed all my tears and I felt numb. He offered a room and I accepted. For a few moments, he made me feel wanted.

After the first john, there was another and another. When I realised that they didn't want me, it had become just a job. I shagged people for money. I reasoned that no one cared anyway.

* * *

I bite on my lower lip when I finish the story. I will not cry in front of them. I didn't tell them to get their pity. I just needed to be honest. Sirius gets up and pulls me in his arms. The tears begin to fall and soon I'm crying like a hungry babe.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I knew you weren't feeling well, but I didn't know what to do. Then you disappeared. I'm sorry." Sirius keeps apologising to me. Slowly, his voice calms me down.

I push away from him and dry my eyes. "It's all right, Sirius. It's not really your fault. I should have talked to you, but..."

"You don't have to say anything, Harry. I'm just glad that it's over. I want you to come home with Remus and me. Please." He smiles at me. I don't need his compassion. I want to be treated normally, but I know only one person that will do that.

"I'd...I'd rather stay here for now." I turn to face Severus. "If you don't mind, that is."

"I vividly remember telling you numerous times that you are always welcomed to stay with me." 

I chuckle at his snappish tone. Yes, that's what I need, who I need. For a moment, I wish that he would take me into his arms and hold me tightly just like Sirius has done. I'm not sure when I began to accept his help and friendship, but I'm not ashamed to admit it, at least to myself.

I move toward Severus until we're standing face to face. "Thank you," I tell him sincerely. "I guess I'm staying here," I say as I take his hand in mine.

I don't know who is more shocked: my godfather or my husband.

* * *

**May 2000**

**Severus's POV**

The past month has been an emotional roller coaster. I shouldn't be surprised, seeing how I've worked with young people for all my adult life. However, it is quite different when you have a vested interest in a specific young man.

After making peace with Black, Harry relaxed. Our days passed calmly. He would help me with grading. He would fly with the Slytherin team and generally kept busy. Our nights were spent talking and reading. I used the time to teach him about the wizarding world, a world he barely knows.

In our bed, we didn't speak, but neither did we lie. The first night we spent on the same bed, our sleeping bodies searched for each other. The next nights we lay as far away from each other as possible, but we always woke up tangled up together. Now, we fall asleep with him cuddling against me.

I think he craves safety and affection. I won't withhold either from him. I could lie to myself and pretend that it's because of the responsibility I took all those years ago. In truth, Harry has become a part of my life and after decades, I search for warmth and affection as well.

Everything seemed to be going well until about two weeks ago. Then he began to change. He became secretive and nervous. Now, he spends his time reading thick Muggle books. He told me he got them at a public library, but he won't tell me what they are about or why he needs them.

He's also not sleeping well. I've woken up in the middle of the night to find the bed empty. He is usually in the other room, pouring over books.

I've tried asking him what was troubling him. When the direct approach didn't work, I used bribery, emotional blackmail, guilt and treats to get him to talk, but to no avail.

Tonight, he was in a strange mood. Morose would best describe it. We went to bed early, but neither could fall asleep. Now, he is lying on his side and I pull him close until our bodies are touching. "I know you're awake, Harry. Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" I ask him softly as I run my fingers through his hair. "I won't judge you. I will support you and help you however I can. But, you have to take the first step and trust me with your secret."

A choked sob is his answer. Harry is brave and I'm afraid to discover what is causing so much desperation.

"I'm dying." 

I still at the words. After a moment, my rational side takes over. "What are you babbling about?" I ask as I roll him over so he's looking at me.

"I have HPV. It's a virus-"

My brain tries to absorb the information he gives me. He hasn't seen a Muggle doctor because he doesn't know the reaction the medicines would have on his magic, but he has researched the illness. I hear him say that it causes warts that might lead to cancer that might lead to death. 

There are too may uncertainties in that statement and I start to question his own diagnosis. Of course, his speech would mean more if I knew what 'cancer' and 'STD' mean. Tired of his rambling, I raise a hand to stop him. "Just show me. Perhaps there is a magical solution."

"I can't show you," he says resolutely.

"Fine, then we can see Poppy." I glare at him, letting him know that there are no alternatives.

"Oh God, no." 

He's blushing and I still have no idea why. I'm angry with the little brat. First, he tells me he is dying. Now, he doesn't want help. "You will show me these warts this very instant or I will drag you to the infirmary."

He scowls, but doesn't say anything. I expect him to take his shirt off; instead he lowers his trousers and y-fronts. I stare at his genitals and my hand flies to my mouth.

"You...bastard, you're laughing." At his affronted expression, I can't hold back my laughter.

"I might be dying and you're having the time of your life."

It takes a few moments before I can look at him with a straight face. "You're not dying, you silly boy." I get up and go to my office only to return with two phials. "Drink this," I tell him as I hand him one vessel.

He obeys automatically. I shake my head at his blind trust. "What is it for?" he asks after emptying its contents.

"Shouldn't you have asked before drinking it? For your information, it will cure the infection or virus as you call it. You will need to take it daily for the next three nights. This one-" I show him the other one. "-you will apply twice daily on your penis and genitals. It will take about a week before the warts disappear."

He looks at me dumbfounded. "I won't die?"

"Eventually you will, but not from this. Go to the toilet and put this on."

I wait for him in bed. When he returns, he silently slips between the sheets and rests his head on my chest.

"You save the day again," he jokes.

"Harry, you are unquestionably the most powerful wizard alive. Why didn't you think magic could help?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. My first reaction is still to turn to the Muggle world. Hermione was the one who knew all the spells and potions. In a way, she was my link to the wizarding world. Now, there is you, but..."

I wait patiently, but when he refuses to continue, I prod him gently.

"I was ashamed," he finally confesses. "It was a reminder of what I did before coming here."

"You felt more comfortable with the idea of dying than talking about your health problems. Yes, that makes sense," I say sarcastically.

He is shocked when he realises the veracity of my words. "Oh...I didn't...would I sound really stupid if I said that I didn't think it through?"

I smile. "Yes, you would. Now, go to sleep. You need to rest after taxing your brain with all that research."

He kisses me quickly on the cheek. "Thank you. You manage to save me even from myself."

I'm stunned at his words. He is so perceptive at times, but irritatingly impulsive at others. I decide that silence is the safest answer at the moment. I keep him close until we fall asleep.

* * *

**June 2000**

**Harry's POV**

We're visiting Violet and Lawrence Higgs's house. Their daughter, Margaret, was born a week ago. Other people are visiting. I recognise most of them from my years at Hogwarts, even if I don't know their names. They are all Slytherins. 

I left my husband in the sitting room. I am standing in the hallway, looking out the window. There is a beautiful view of the gardens.

"You're hiding, Potter." Malfoy approaches me.

"I don't belong in there." 

"That's a load of crap, Potter, and you know it. Everyone has accepted you." I can hear his anger. "You're just a spoiled brat who needs to be at the centre of attention. Sorry to disappoint you, but you aren't so special."

"Don't you think I know that?" I turn to face him. "Everyone has accepted me because of Severus. They respect him, some love him, but I can wager that almost everyone in there hates me for opposing Voldemort."

Malfoy laughs coldly. "You really have no idea, Potter. We all miss the people that died or are at Azkaban. We believe that we are better than Mudbloods because of our purity, but none of us is stupid enough to think that we would have had a better life with Voldemort alive. He was insane in the end. Unfortunately, some of our relatives were too involved." He is careful not to mention his father and I respect that choice.

"I don't understand, Malfoy. I thought you all supported him."

"If we did, we wouldn't welcome Severus into our homes. Just let it go. Voldemort is dead. His closest supporters had to die to protect their families. It's over."

I snort. "Maybe for you, but I'll always be the Boy Who Lived. People will always connect me to him."

"People want to forget. You are powerful and young. Give them a reason to remember you for something else and that stupid name will be erased from people's minds."

"Why are you being nice to me? We've never been the best of friends."

He laughs. "How many times have I told you in the past few months? Severus has been like a father to me. I want him happy and if it means making you happy in the process, so be it."

"I can't make him happy," I confess as I look outside once more. "He protects me and takes care of me, but he sees me as a child. 'Potter, you don't eat enough', or 'Potter, please dress appropriately for your position'. I'm just another unruly child that he has to look after."

Malfoy gets near until we're shoulder to shoulder. He too looks outside. "Why did he marry you if he didn't love you?"

I run my fingers through my hair. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but... He and my parents made an agreement. Dumbledore arranged everything." 

"So what? My parents arranged my marriage, and so did Lawrence's. We both love our spouses and they love us. If you think he sees you as a child, stop with the self-pity and do something about it."

He leaves just as quietly as he arrived, leaving me to my thoughts. I wish it were so simple as Malfoy makes it sound. Severus and I have other problems. My husband is disgusted by what I've done. He made it clear after he helped curing me.

I thought that I was going to die, but then suddenly I was fine, thanks to him. I wanted to do something for Severus, something to show him how much he meant to me. He woke up with his cock in my mouth. He was already leaking when he opened his eyes.

I hadn't expected praises from him, but the shocked disgusted look he gave me was like a knife slicing through flesh.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as he pulled me off from him.

"I...I wanted..." I was speechless under the unforgiving glare.

"I didn't help you to get sex. You don't have to whore yourself." He got up and left me alone in bed. 

We didn't talk for a few days. When we finally did, he never mentioned the subject again. I wanted to explain to him that I wanted to do something for him, because I enjoyed it, not because I felt in debt. However, from his reaction, it's clear that he will never forget that I was a prostitute.

I try to push all my thoughts back where they belong. I find my husband and pretend to be completely at ease in a sitting room full of Slytherins. Malfoy keeps his eyes on me until we leave.

I'm relieved when we reach the silence of our rooms.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

School is going to end in a few days. I was surprised when he informed me that he would spend the summer with me. I had assumed that since he had cleared the misunderstanding with Black that he would go back to his godfather.

I'm modifying my final tests while he is packing our things. He is messy and unorganised. I have been tempted to get up and refold my clothes, but I let it go. He seems so happy to be doing something useful.

"Thank you for letting me invite Sirius and Remus," he tells me out of the blue.

"I didn't let you. That is your house and you're free to invite any of your friends," I remark while keeping my eyes on my work.

He snorts. "If we don't count Sirius and Remus, I don't have any friends."

I put my quill down and stare at him. "Maybe you should invite some of the Gryffindor students in your year."

He laughs at my suggestion. "Can you imagine Neville in your presence? He would destroy the house without meaning too. I wonder if they even know that I'm married. Seamus might have told them," he muses. "You know what's funny? No one published anything about the marriage even though it's public record."

I go back to my work. There is no need to let him know that no one will ever publish a single article about him. Most reporters are Gryffindors. Most editors are Ravenclaws. All the owners are Slytherins and we stick together.

"Shit, you did something," he accuses me.

"Watch your language. And for your information, I didn't do anything illegal. The owners of the magazines and newspapers are friends and while they saw no harm in publishing stories about you when you were younger, they won't now."

He comes near and caresses my cheek. I can't name what I see in his eyes, but it warms me inside. Of course, I remain unmoving and glare at him. He kisses me quickly on my lips. 

"Thank you," he whispers before returning to packing.

* * *

**July 2000**

**Harry's POV**

I'm in the kitchen with Remus. We convinced the house-elves that we wouldn't destroy the house by making sandwiches. We have been given use of the kitchen, but one house-elf stands in a corner, keeping an eye on us.

Severus is locked into his lab and Sirius is off doing God knows what. I'm happy that I have a chance to speak to Remus. Sirius is like a father and I don't want to talk to him about sex, especially sex with Severus.

"Remus, I can't stand it anymore. Four months, four months without sex. I'm almost twenty years old. Do you know how frustrating it is to wait until I get in the shower so I can wank?"

Remus chuckles. "Have you told Severus? Maybe he doesn't want to pressure you."

"I thought I made it clear." I am _not_ going to tell him about my failed attempt at blowing my husband.

"Just to clarify this. Did you talk to him or did you do something totally crazy and expect him to understand?"

"You don't trust me?" I ask shocked.

"No, I trust you all right. You just act like Sirius sometimes and talking things through isn't always the way you face things," he says calmly.

"You're right, I never spoke to him." I drop on a chair. 

Remus sits next to me and pats my hand. "Is it sex with Severus or just sex? From everything you said, he doesn't expect you to be faithful to him."

"I don't want someone else. I want him. I know I was forced to marry him, but...he has done more for me than anyone." I sound so stupid, but I don't know how to explain all that I feel for him.

"It sounds like gratitude more than love." Remus stares at me with a raised eyebrow, just like Severus does.

"It's not, Remus. I want him. Is it so wrong to want to make love with my husband? And is he even human? He must have urges as well." I sigh.

"I think at forty, he has more control than you. By the way, what did you do for his birthday? It was a few weeks ago, was it not?"

I look at him and he must see my surprise. Remus gets up and pats me on the back. "I think you have a lot more talking to do before you can expect Severus to have sex with you." 

I spend the rest of the day in a daze. Sirius must have asked me if I were all right a trillion times today. My mind is still on Severus's birthday. I can't believe that he didn't tell me. But if I think about it, he never tells me anything. He is just there to make my life better. I'm starting to get sick of it. I'm not a frail damsel who needs to be cared for.

"When's your birthday?" I ask as soon as he closes the bedroom door. No one can accuse me of being subtle.

"June 17th." He sits down and begins to unlace his shoes, ignoring me.

"You didn't think it was worth mentioning? We've been together for months." I stand in front of him, looking down.

"I never celebrate my birthdays." He stands up and unbuttons his trousers. Now, it's his turn to look down. Damn, I hate that he is taller than me.

"You still should have told me. It's not fair that you know everything about me and I know next to nothing. I had to learn this from Remus. You hate him and he knows more than me." I can't decide if I should cry or yell; I settle on sulking.

"We spent seven years in the same school. We worked together for a few years with the Order. It's only natural that he knows some things about me."

"And I'm your husband," I snap back.

"Fine. I shall write down all the important dates in my life and you can memorise them. Does that make you happy?" he asks sarcastically.

"No, it doesn't." I smooth the frown on his face with my thumb. "I want to make you happy. Remus asked me if I'm doing this for gratitude-"

"Well, are you?" He sounds so cold, but I decide to plunge in.

"I'm staying with you because that's where I belong. I want to give you happiness because I respect and love you." I move closer until our bodies are touching. If this is the last time that we are together, I don't want to miss the opportunity to be near him. I rest my cheek on his shoulder. I don't think I can tell him what I plan to say with his penetrating eyes set on me.

"I want you because I simply do. If you can't forget that I was a whore, tell me and I'll leave, but you can't ask me to stay and sleep next to you and not want you sexually and emotionally. I can't do it anymore; it's too hard."

"Is this what you believe? That I don't think you're worthy?" He shakes his head. "I just wanted to give you time to adjust to life. I never thought that you would stay with me after you were better."

His hand presses against my arse and he pulls me closer. His lips are close to my ear and his warm breath makes me shiver. His words make me a puddle of goo at his disposal. "You are handsome and sexy. I can't think of anything I'd rather do than to be buried in that tight little arse of yours." 

His voice is as smooth as fine whiskey and travels through my body like a powerful elixir. I mould my body to his. Sweet Lord, I'm so hard and he hasn't done anything more than talk to me.

"Is this what you want, Harry? You want me to take you, to make you scream, to pleasure you as I use your body to take my own pleasure." I close my eyes and I picture us together.

"What else would you like me to do?" He presses his thigh against my erection as his words pour over me like warm honey. "Do you want me on my knees in front of you? Sucking you, my throat closing against the head of your cock, my tongue licking your prick." His hands rest on my arse and I keep humping his leg like a dog in heat

"Or would you prefer my tongue up your arse, moving in and out, igniting every nerve of your body?" My body stills before trembling in his arms, releasing my orgasm with a scream. I stay in his safe embrace, thankful for the support. He looks at me with amusement.

"I can't believe you made me cream my pants." I groan.

"Not to worry. I'm sure I can make you hard again, before screwing you through the mattress."

Fuck, my cock is twitching at the sound of his voice. "Why haven't I seen this side of you before?" I ask him.

"Because I don't go around making obscene propositions." He kisses me playfully. "Why don't we get comfortable on the bed?" he says with a smirk. "I think there are a few more things that we could do tonight."

I shed my clothes quickly. Who wants to wear sticky trousers anyway? I jump on the bed. I would try for a teasing pose, but he knows how willing I am.

However, he is still cautious. He sits on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and puts a hand on my thigh. My prick reacts but he ignores it.

"I want you to be really certain about this. If we have sex, things will change. We won't be able to hide behind a contract made years ago. Up to now, I have done what I thought was best for you without asking for anything back, but from now on, I will impose certain rules."

My breath itches at his tone. His words evoke dark and exciting images. I just want to throw myself at him and let him take me. However, it's important that I show that contrary to popular opinion, I can make educated choices. "What kind of rules?" I ask him.

"I'll expect respect, obedience, and fidelity." He presses heavily his hand on my cock. "All of this becomes mine. No more playing around."

I'm on his lap in an instant. As soon as I heard the words, I knew that it's what I wanted all along. "I want you to hold me to the same standards you set for yourself. I can promise you all you ask and my love." I try to kiss him, but he pushes me back on the bed. I frown.

"Wait," he orders. He takes off his clothes methodically, folding them neatly and placing them on a chair.

He returns to the bed and pins me down with his body. He captures my wrists with his left hand and holds them above my head. "I want you to keep them there. Can you do that for me?"

He looks at me with so much hunger and love that I would give him my soul. My mouth is dry and the words don't come out. 

He must misconstrue my silence, because he looks at me with a concern. "I shan't hurt you. You will never be harmed with me. You do know that, do you not?"

"I know," I barely say after I swallow the emotions I feel. He smiles in response. Merlin, how good it feels to know that I'm the one to make him smile.

He straddles my thighs and runs his hands over my body. His eyes burn into me as he watches my every reaction. I giggle when he touches my sides. I gasp when the flat of his hand rests on my stomach. I moan shamelessly as his thumbs delineate the juncture between my hips and legs. 

Suddenly, he lowers his head and takes my left nipple in his mouth while his hand plays with my right one. His tender touches get more intense. I moan as his teeth close around my flesh. Before the pain sets in, he moves down, nibbling at my stomach. He barely brushes my balls before playing with inner thighs. I cry out in frustration.

He sits up abruptly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asks innocently. 

Damn him, he has too much control over his emotions. But I'm still young and I've been horny for weeks, begging is not beneath me. "No, God, please, no." 

He smirks triumphantly.

* * *

**Severus's POV**

 

I have him beneath me and I want to erase the touch of every man with whom he had sex. I need him to know what real love is. I lick, bite, kiss and touch him, wanting to remember our first time, wishing that it would be special for him.

I stop. His chant of 'more, something, anything' have waved a powerful spell over me and I just want to plunge into his silky succulent little hole. I'm afraid that in my passion I will hurt him. I need to calm myself. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

He looks at me in a dazed state. He looks feverish, sweet covering his body, eyes glazed by tears and lust. "Need you," he breathes.

His need is magic. I tighten my grip around my wand and begin to chant again. I can feel my energy travel inside him, preparing him to receive me. 

"Please...Severus..." He wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me closer. "Can't wait..."

I lean down. My body covers him completely and I feel a surge of protectiveness over this boy. I kiss him. As I touch his chapped lips, my mind processes the fact that we haven't kissed before. I groan at the thought. He slips his tongue in my mouth and I suck on it like a child on a lolly.

His hands move over my body expertly. A gush of jealousy swirls in my mind, but I fight it. Harry is mine now, and from now on, no one else will see him as needy as he is at this very moment. 

He breaks the kiss. "Stop thinking and fuck me," he says before pulling me back to him.  
His arms wrap around me and I can barely move. "Inside me, please."

"Loosen your grip, Harry." I rest on my elbows to look at him. He won't let go of me. I slip inside him. His body receives me as if I belong there. When I bottom out, he sighs.

I begin to move slowly. His legs still hinder my freedom of movement. He looks at me as if I'm the most beautiful person in the world. No one has ever looked at me like Harry does.

"Perfect," he whispers as I lose my rhythm in search of my release. He throws his head back. The friction of our bodies is enough to send him over the edge. He screams and I feel his cum between our stomachs.

I keep moving inside him, his muscles clenching around me. He grabs my arse and pulls me closer. "Come on, Severus, come inside me, make me feel wanted, make me feel good." I succumb to his pleading and orgasm.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

 

I reach the dining room alone. Severus must be there already since he wasn't in our room when I woke up. Sirius and Remus are also there. I move to the trolley and grab a glass of juice. Remus is getting tea.

"Was it everything you hoped?" Remus whispers quietly.

"How did you know?" I know I'm blushing. I'm so stupid at times. I'm a powerful wizard, a married man, I was a prostitute, but the idea of Remus and Sirius knowing about my sex life sends me hiding to my room.

"You were a bit loud last night." I can hear the suppressed laughter in his voice. "Just don't push Sirius too much. I don't think he has recovered from the idea that you truly have sex."

I laugh. "I know perfectly how he feels."

"Do you have your robe ready?" After last night, his whiskey shot voice will forever have a connection to my cock. However, my brain misses the blood flow and I can't do more than stare at Severus in complete confusion. "For tomorrow's naming ceremony," he explains further.

"You're kidding, right? The baby isn't even born, yet."

He scowls. "I vividly remember telling you that the baby would be born today, in about one hour to be precisely. It's a magical birth, Harry. It's been planned for weeks. Why do you think I sent the invitation while we were still in school?"

"You were serious?" I sit down near him and I can feel Sirius and Remus staring at me. "I thought you were joking. You know, most kids are just born when they are ready."

I feel Sirius tense. I guess we are waiting for the predictable tirade about my lack of knowledge, stupidity and whatever else Severus can infuse in a single statement. Instead, he traces my lips with his thumb. 

"I'm sorry you were not aware of the circumstances of a magical birth, however, I have everything under control. The house-elves have set the tables and the food will be ready. The guests have answered. You can just go to Diagon Alley and pick a dress robe."

"You trust me enough not to pick something embarrassing?" I joke.

"No, but I trust Madam Malkin. Just choose something in silk. I'm wearing black, Draco's robe is dark grey and Pansy's is eggplant. The baby's will be green. All the Malfoys' babies wear green. Pick any other colour. Each of us has to wear a different colour."

I shake my head. I'm not even going to ask why, however, I can't resist adding, "What about Gryffindor red?"

"I trust your judgment." His eyes pierce through me, but he doesn't say more. I know I don't want to disappoint him.

He hands me a bag from the folds of his robe. "Here, just buy anything else you might need for your summer wardrobe."

I look inside the bag and squeak. "I can buy the entire store, including the building with this money."

"The fact that you are free to use the money does not mean that you must feel compelled to spend every Galleon you have." Always the teacher, my Severus. He gets up. "Enjoy your day, gentlemen. I have things to do."

We spend the entire morning shopping at Diagon Alley. Even with some of my less than necessary expenses, we barely make an indent to the money Severus gave me. When we return home, one of the house-elf informs us that Severus is at Malfoy manor.

The rest of the day fills me with doubts. Should I go there? Do they want me or they just tolerate me because of Severus's sake? I know my husband would tell me that I'm acting like an idiotic child, but it's still hard to think of the Slytherins, and Malfoy in particular, as my friends.

Severus must know, because in the afternoon, he contacts me and asks me to join him. The first person I meet as I walk into the sitting room is Pansy. My jaw drops. "You look...I mean..."

She laughs in that crystalline way that all aristocratic women do. "I am a witch, Harry. I look exactly how I looked before getting pregnant. You didn't expect me to wait for nature to do its course, did you?" She tolerates my 'Muggleness' much better than her husband.

"I never thought about it, honestly. So where is the baby and what is his name?" I don't know what I said, but she looks shocked.

"Severus and Draco are with the baby. We can go and see him." Pansy puts her hand on my arm and leads me outside. "Please, don't ask about his name. We are not supposed to utter it before the ceremony. It is said that if you say the name beforehand, the baby will die before he turns one. It's an old superstition, but Draco...we are all coping with the people we lost."

In the nursery, we find Severus sitting in a rocking chair, holding the baby. Draco is sitting on an ottoman near his godfather and child.

"Hey there." I smile at my husband before looking at the baby. "He is beautiful, Draco." The Malfoy genes must be predominant, because the baby looks exactly like Draco and Lucius.

"Draco?" Malfoy raises an eyebrow.

"I am going to be the baby's godfather. Seems strange to call you Malfoy." I shrug.

"That's fine, Harry. And thank you, although any child of mine could be nothing but gorgeous," he tells me arrogantly. I just laugh it off. I'm learning that attitude is just a smoke screen for most Slytherins.

"When is your Mother coming?" Severus asks.

"She was here when the baby was born. She left a while ago. She needed time," Draco says sadly.

"Your father would be really proud." There must be a whole subtext that I don't understand, but I don't begrudge them this closeness.

"I think so. I really miss him greatly." I fail to mention that the man was an arrogant bastard, ready to kill anyone who didn't have a pedigree.

"You really should have been a father, Severus." I try changing the subject. I doubt I can keep silent for long on the topic of Lucius Malfoy.

Severus gives me his best glare, but Draco smiles. "You're right. He is like a parent to all the Slytherins. Maybe now that you two are settled..."

I look at him in panic. "You don't mean that wizards can get pregnant?"

Now, they start laughing at me, or Pansy and Draco do, Severus is doing is best to look serious.

"No, but like Muggles we have found ways for two wizards to have a child. You just need to find a witch willing to carry the child to term," Pansy explains. Maybe she should have been a teacher. 

"Would you?" I look at Severus. The thought of having a child had never entered my mind, not when I'm married to another man.

"I submit that a few hours old babies are cute, however, they have a tendency of doing more than sleep and look adorable."

I frown. "Is that a 'no'?" In another life, Severus was the sphinx.

"I'm saying that a child is not a toy and this is not the moment or time to discuss the subject," he says with finality.

"At least, I know enough not to keep him in a cupboard," I mutter, ignoring the strange looks I get.

"We best be going." Severus puts the baby back in the crib, but Pansy grabs my arm once more.

"Sorry, Harry promised to help me today. I promise to send him back for dinner." She lies so smoothly that even I believe her. She drags me outside. "We are going to spend the afternoon going through what will happen tomorrow. By the time I'm done, you will feel perfectly at ease."

"Thanks, although I'm sure I'll do something totally unacceptable."

"Don't worry about it. You have to understand that some people, like Draco and Severus, can't even understand that wizards might not know certain traditions. Their family histories trace back for over a millennium. To them, my family is made up by nouveaux wizards and we can trace our pureblood origins for over five hundred years. Just relax tomorrow and everything we'll be alright."

"But you know what to do, no matter what they think. I have no idea."

"We're going to fix that, Harry. And sometimes knowledge isn't enough. I know I was a frantic mess when I came to Malfoy manor for my first official dinner as Draco's fiance. Lucius kept staring as if he was waiting for me to make a mistake. Never mind that I've been trained all my life for this role and I was practically Draco's girlfriend since we got to school." Pansy pats my arm. "You've faced Voldemort, you can get through tomorrow."

"I'm glad that you're nothing like Draco's mother," I say without thinking.

"I'll tell you a secret. Narcissa told me that meeting you was the closest she ever got to a Muggle or a Muggle-born. She was home schooled and she has never met anyone but other purebloods. She isn't so bad once you know her."

I ponder everything she has just told me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because now you are a Slytherin, a Snape and soon you'll be part of the Malfoy family as well. Come on, no more dallying around. You have to study." I sadden at her tone. She sounds just like Hermione used to, but I smile and get ready for the day.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

 

I expected Potter to wear some ridiculous outfit, instead he has on a traditional dress robe. It's silk, expensive and elegant. It is royal blue, but looks almost a deep purple depending on the light. Pansy says that I'm fixated with clothes. She's probably right, but clothes tell you a lot about the wizard.

The werewolf is wearing something cheap and off the racks, but it's elegant and understated. It shows his respect for the tradition and his underlying personality.

Black's clothes are as boisterous as he is. His robe is traditional enough not to disrespect tradition, but enough to let me know that he'd rather see me and my family dead. I smirk every time he glares at me. He must hate that his precious Harry is going to be my son's godfather.

I asked Severus why those two are here. It seems that they have resided with them since school ended and will leave after Potter's birthday party, to which I will have the pleasure of attending. Why couldn't Severus pick a sneaky, sexy Slytherin is beyond me.

Harry is shocked to see that some Gryffindors were invited, but I explained to him that politics made for strange bedfellows. He just looked at me suspiciously. At least, he understood why the party is at their house. Although I suspect that Severus explained that the godparents are the true stars of the day.

When the guests arrived, we finally moved to the raised circle for the ceremony. It is nothing fancy or complicated. There is no one standing there except for Pansy and me, our son and the godparents.

Potter and Severus raise their wands, their point touching. Our son lays quietly in the bassinette as if he is waiting for what is to come. The spell is short, but as they finish casting it, I can see the light from their wands join into a powerful force. The light moves upwards before dropping down and into my son. 

I'm not surprised as he starts crying. I feel weak simply from standing in the circle as Severus and Harry release their powers, I can just imagine what my son must feel at this moment.

Harry forgets ceremony and cradles my son reassuringly before Pansy and I have a chance to pick him up. From the look in Potter's eyes, I know that Severus will be a father pretty soon.

Severus turns to our guest and addresses them in his clear and powerful voice. "I'd like to introduce to you Lucius Thomas Malfoy."

"You know I'll just never get used to call him Lucius," Harry tells me quietly as we move through the crowd, talking with our guests. "You'd better find a nickname for him before Sirius or I can come up with one."

"Sweet Lord, the man calls himself 'Padfoot' and his lover 'Moony', I find it appalling that you can even suggest that he be allowed to call my son anything but Lucius." 

He shrugs me off. "I've warned you. Lucius is just too pretentious for a little child."

"You can always call him 'Tom'," I reply sweetly. I know he hated the association, but Pansy's father was named Thomas and after his death, it seemed only right that we remembered him as well.

"I'd rather cut my stones off than call _my_ godson 'Tom'." His eyes get darker and I can feel the power radiate from him.

Severus is at his side within moments. "Harry, are you all right?"

Potter closes his eyes and breathes. "I'm fine. I just got carried away for a moment."

"You released a large amount of power for the ceremony. Make sure you stay in control. It will be harder than usual for the next hour or so." Then Severus does the most unlikely thing. He smiles and kisses Harry on the lips. Potter melts against Severus's body.

I finally know why Severus didn't marry a sexy Slytherin. He is in love with Harry and Harry loves him. I wonder how long it will take them to acknowledge it.


End file.
